<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeet by HastaLux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707696">Yeet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HastaLux/pseuds/HastaLux'>HastaLux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(By Bucky), Bucky Learns Things, Internet Stupidity Taken Seriously, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker: Gen Z Social Media Expert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HastaLux/pseuds/HastaLux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what. Are you. In trouble for.”</p>
<p>“Well, um. I may have accidentally said in front of Mister Stark that yeeting people off rooftops is kind of fun.”</p>
<p>Bucky turns. The spider boy is maskless <em>(stupid, outside is still public)</em> and looks properly abashed by this admission, which makes Bucky think it must be sexual in nature. He’d engaged in such things at that age, or so he’s told. He doesn’t really remember too much of that, all the girls they’d told him he’d chased just sort of… blurred. “What. Is a yeet.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What.” Bucky’s voice rasps, and he has to swallow. He’s not used to talking much, still. “What are you. In trouble for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spider child has been fidgeting behind him on the rooftop for ten minutes, and Bucky is well aware that the spider boy did not think Bucky knew he was there, seeing as he is clinging upside down to the side of the tower. But this is Bucky’s spot, his perch, and he lives in a building with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barton</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so it only took him about three days to start expecting people in the ceiling or walls anywhere outside his own room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry Mister Winter Soldier sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t. Interrupting. I am.” Bucky tilts his head. What he’s actually doing is reviewing the sight lines and likely threats to the tower, because Bucky finds the process soothing, but Steve has warned him about what he maybe shouldn’t say in front of civilians, and although the spider child is nominally an Avenger he is what Bucky would expect Steve to call ‘too young for that shit.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Relaxing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, yeah, I do that on rooftops a lot. I mean I guess you do too, cause you’re a sniper and stuff. But yeah, rooftops are great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are. Hiding. From Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not looking, but he know the spider child twitches. “Well no, not hiding exactly, more like. Letting him cool off. I mean it’s his building, Jarvis probably knows where I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what. Are you. In trouble for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um. I may have accidentally said in front of Mister Stark that yeeting people off rooftops is kind of fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turns. The spider boy is maskless (</span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, outside is still public)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looks properly abashed by this admission, which makes Bucky think it must be sexual in nature. He’d engaged in such things at that age, or so he’s told. He doesn’t really remember too much of that, all the girls they’d told him he’d chased just sort of… blurred. “What. Is a yeet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s- I don’t know if you do much internet stuff, Mister Winter Soldier, sir, but a yeet is… it’s like, you throw something? So I could yeet a rock off this balcony. Or you can yeet a person, like if I threw you off here, I would be yeeting you. Or- or if you threw me, I’m not saying I’m going to throw you, or that I even could throw you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Stark is. Mad? About the yeet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I deal more with, like. Robbers? And stuff? It’s not all, like, powered people or mutants or guys with weird surgical stuff that gave them adamantium skulls or indestructible exo skins or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiles. It must be one of his more concerning smiles because the spider child looks worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but not- you know, your arm- your arm is really cool, Mister Winter Soldier, sir, and like- that’s more a science thing, like- I’m just gonna stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm is definitely in the category of weird surgical shit, but Bucky understands the child’s meaning. It is an augment he now wears out of choice. An adamantium skull does not sound like something one can opt in or out of. “So Stark does not wish you. To yeet. Criminals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he says there’s too much risk, because they could fall and, you know, die, but I always catch them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The child blinks. “Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you catch them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So they- so they don’t die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Right, yep. Enemies don’t always die with… people that aren’t him. But if the Winter Soldier is invited to a little dustup, death is the expectation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Then why yeet them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they usually pass out and stop shooting or stabbing or whatever while they’re hanging off a building. Or I just web them to walls and they’re stuck there until the cops show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would shooting someone off a roof count as a yeet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I suppose it could, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But throwing is preferred?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky nods. There are many rules to the modern world, but this one he can follow. “I have yeeted people. Often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You’re great at yeeting people, Mister Winter Soldier, sir, and, like, your stans are totally lit about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a portion of those words make any sense when used in that order. “My. What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stans. They’re like- fans? You know fans, right- sure, of course you do, please don’t make that face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky considers that. He vaguely recalls Steve’s fans, kids at the USO shows, Steve told him about that. And those damn comic books that made him look like a fucking kid (he suspects that was the result of him mouthing off to someone in brass) and honestly he’s surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> memory’s stuck, of all things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fans were into things like Bucky bears, but Bucky’s not really the soft and cuddly type anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t. My fans. They just like. The memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The old me. Steve’s. Sidekick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man, no! No, they love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Do you know how often your murder strut is trending on Twitter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My murder. What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Murder strut. You do this thing where you like….” The spider child drops down next to him, flipping easily into standing, and then walking in a bizarre, thigh-leading stride. “It’s more badass than this, I promise, my costume just doesn’t, like, lend itself to the whole leather thighs thing they’re into.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks. “People like. My thighs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> your thighs! And I mean other things too. Not that I look for that in particular or anything, but I set up alerts for, like, all the Avengers when I started, but then, like- well, I didn’t know how many people ship you guys, in, like, way more ways than seem plausible, and I, you know. Saw things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...‘Kay.” Yeah, he didn’t follow that either. “Are all our thighs. Discussed. On the internet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean not everyone’s. Natasha’s, a lot, but that’s cause she does the, you know. Murder crush spin thing. Which is pretty cool! Although I saw my friend Flash’s Tumblr about her, and. I mean. Yeah. I can see how it’s a little. Um. Stalkery or misogynist or whatever, when it comes to her. But people like yours, people like Captain America’s. Hawkeye’s, sometimes. I keep trying to see if this girl in my class has said anything about Spiderman’s thighs, but I suppose she’s, like. Respectful. She doesn’t thirst on main. Not that I’d assume she’d be thirsty or anything, that’d be super rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This conversation is starting to make his head hurt. “So people. Stan me. For my thighs. And yeets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Spider child hops over and balances on the edge of the roof right on the balls of his feet, which would be alarming if Bucky didn’t know full well the kid can walk up walls when he wants to. “Okay, here.” Lord knows where the kid manages to pull that phone out from. “So how much do you know about social media?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky creeps out from behind his favorite plant to slip beside Steve. The Avengers communal dining area isn’t always frequented by the entire team, but many of them make an appearance for dinner in some spirit of bonding. He likes to sit at the end of the table, if he joins them, where he can leave if things get too loud or weird, or if his brain just isn’t letting him be a person. “Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Buck.” Steve beams at him, like he always does when Bucky makes an appearance that isn’t hidden by a plant. On anyone else it’d be condescending, but Steve’s so damn genuine and proud of him that Bucky can’t be annoyed at him. “Do anything fun today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Parker. Taught me. About the internet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s brow lifts and Bucky can sense a few more eyes slide his way- Natasha’s, Tony’s. Barton’s, though he’s still lurking up in the vents. “Oh yeah? What about the internet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That people. Stan us. And that my thighs. Are lit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chokes on his drink, resulting in Natasha smacking him on his back a little harder than is really necessary. The smile on Steve’s face doesn’t falter, but he does blink a bit. “Well, alright. And is that okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t. Mind.” Bucky swipes a roll from the bowl on the table. “I think they’re. Right. About some things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What’s that, Buck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That your ass. Is a thirst trap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turns an interesting shade of pink, and down the table Bucky can see Tony starting to open his mouth only for Natasha to slam her hand over it and whisper “If you ruin this for me, Stark, I swear to fuck I will seduce Pepper.” Bucky’s not sure what there is to ruin, but she also enjoys tormenting all of them, so if she’s just torturing Stark a little that’s probably fine. He’s personally decided Tony has a very punchable looking face, but Steve told him that’s not something he’s supposed to say out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” Steve’s voice is just a little higher than usual, which makes him sound a little more like he used to when he was small. Bucky nods sagely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. America’s ass. And. Internet people. Keep discussing bouncing quarters off of it. Which I would like to try. It sounds fun.” His thawed best guy nods, but his cheeks are still that interesting pink color. It looks nice on him, especially outside of sex, which is where Bucky usually sees that shade on him. “There is also. A lot of speculation. On whether. I use my metal arm. When you and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well!” Steve shoves a big protein shake toward him. “They can certainly think anything they like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait,” Tony bats Natasha’s hand away from his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parker</span>
  </em>
  <span> told you this? Little baby Spidey told you what a thirst trap was?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.” Bucky takes a sip of the shake, because Steve is staring at it really hard for some reason. “He showed me a. Tumblr. Stanning my. Murder thighs.” A strange, slightly high pitched noise comes out of Steve, like he’s been punched, though Bucky knows no one has. Steve is weird sometimes. “A lot. Of people. Want me to. Step on them? But he said. It’s not. Literal.” He sips again. Talking is hard. “And then. I learned. About hashtags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Tony puts his head in his hands. “Jarvis, please tell me there’s video of this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, you disabled non-authorized viewing of the security footage from the residential floors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, please- please just this once-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha plucks a bunch of grapes from the table, eating one and tossing another up into the vent for Barton. “Who authorizes viewing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir has agreed that Ms. Potts should manage the authorization, excepting emergency protocols-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis, come on, you know you love me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-due to repeated abuse of recordings for comedic purposes, up to and including ‘because it would make a hilarious ringtone’ and ‘for the lolz.’ Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stark.” Bucky looks down the table. “You don’t have to. Be jealous. About the thighs. The internet says you. Would be a good. Sugar daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looks toward the ceiling. “Oh god, I’m not old enough for that. Am I? Jarvis? No- don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky doesn’t fully understand why Natasha and Barton (he can hear the echo from the vents) are laughing about this, but Steve is still making that strange pinched pink face. The Avengers are a strange group. More data is required. “Anyway. I am going. To play a game. With Parker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of game?” Steve asks in that careful voice he uses when he’s not sure if Bucky means a normal thing or a murder thing, which is fair, because he had some trouble confusing the two for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is called. Smash Brothers. And we are going to. Yeet people. Off the map.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods encouragingly, tossing a roll at Tony’s head without even looking when Tony opens his stupid mouth to interject something, again, because he can’t stop listening to himself talk. “That sounds fun, Buck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky tries for a smile, though most of his smiles look a little serial killer-y (he knows this, but the internet agrees, so it must be true). He stands, placing his hand seriously on Steve’s arm. “I am going over there. But. I will be. Thirsty for your ass. When I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An alarming shade of red shoots up to Steve’s ears, and his voice is strangely high pitched. “Okay, Buck. And maybe let’s talk about what sort of things are okay to share with other people in public when you get back too, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You can talk. I will. Bounce a quarter. Off America’s ass. To see how high it bounces.” He nods. This was a sage piece of wisdom he saw in a hashtag, and he would in fact like to see if he can bounce one to the ceiling. He probably could. Steve’s ass is bouncy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pats Steve’s arm again. “Tee. Tee. Why. El.” That is an abbreviation. The internet shortens things, sometimes, though there doesn’t seem to be a pattern in what is abbreviated and what isn’t. Maybe Parker can explain more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably teach the other Avengers too, Bucky notes as he leaves, because they all look a range of confused and amused. Maybe if he learns enough from Parker, Bucky can teach them himself! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins as he leaves, strutting out of the room. The internet is his new favorite thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought my first offering to this fandom would be something Serious, but I ended up binge-playing the Spiderman game and yelling "YEET" every time I accidentally launched someone off a roof and here we are. Thanks to Paia for encouragement/putting up with my bullshit! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>